Rogue races
Alliance Human rogues Human rogues can find respectable employment by working for Stormwind City's SI:7 organization. These rogues primarily work as spies and field operatives, working to keep the Wrynn Dynasty safe and protecting the kingdom from potential harm. There are a considerable number of human rogues who find employment within the Syndicate instead, and work to undermine the very things their brethren in SI:7 try to preserve. Gnome rogues Gnomish rogues are known to take advantage of their small stature to make excellent thieves, assassins, and anything else with a focus on subtlety. Their naturally expansive intellect tends to make them clever and quick witted, but what's most attributed to their race is their engineering prowess. Gnome rogues often use their racial teachings to make gadgets of malice to help aid in escape or taking enemies by surprise. Because Gnomeregan is overrun, the majority of them take their work from the dwarves, most notably Hulfdan Blackbeard in Ironforge. Dwarven rogues Stocky and impeccable, the dwarves of Ironforge are known for their love of loot and treasure, and perhaps not quite as well known for their proficiency in planting a blade through the lower spine of an unfortunate victim. The condemned tunnels and half-razed sections of Ironforge are home to countless brigands, fortune-seekers, grave robbers and similar vermin. Dwarves also have the amazing ability to temporarily turn their skin into stone, which purifies the body and removes any unwanted diseases or poisons - as well as sealing up any cuts and bruises made. Coupled with their naturally strong body and muscles they make excellent rogues. Night elf rogues Due to their agile nature, nocturnal behavior and inborn ability to Shadowmeld, many night elves are drawn to the path of the rogue. Furthermore, night elves of all kinds fight in ways that would not seem out of place in a rogue's repertoire - ambush, rapid attacks, focusing upon the swift dealing of deadly force before vanishing into the shadows. Consequently, rogues are not viewed with the same disdain among the kaldorei as they are within other societies. Some night elven rogues have chosen to become the arbiters of stern night elven justice - the wardens - while others seem content to act as scouts, assassins or spies in the employ of the main Sentinel army. Though night elven rogues are based within the barrow deeps beneath the Cenarion Terrace in Darnassus, they show little allegiance to the Cenarion Circle, save in working with the Circle to preserve Teldrassil from corruption. Worgen rogues Worgen Rogues as playable characters were likely human rogues before being affected by the Curse. Worgen seem at home in the shadows regardless of beginnings. Using their heightened senses of smell and hearing to easily out maneuver and corner their targets, with claws as sharp as any dagger. Horde Orc rogues Orcs aren't exactly known for their agility or subtlety, but orc rogues are among the strongest and most enduring enemies any fool with a price on his head could possibly have. Cunningness and stamina makes for a deadly combination together with the Horde's nimbler races. Orcs are extremely resilient, have incredible willpower and will stop at nothing until their chosen target lies dead. Although many members of the Alliance view the orcs as brutish creatures their method of combat holds a certain beauty, while other more agile races dodge and weave through enemy blows, orc rogues simply use their massive strength to punch through their opponents defences, while their carefully honed blades strike at the very heart of the enemy with incredible efficiency. Even though underappreciated in their culture, many orcs choose this darker path as their way of life and Thrall knows full well their incredible value. Many orc rogues base themselves in the Cleft of Shadow in Orgrimmar, where many of the city's less well-to-do denizens reside. Almost all orc rogues belong to an organization called the Shattered Hand Clan which has reformed itself as the main assassin guild in the Cleft of Shadow in Orgrimmar. Using the Cleft of Shadow as a base of operations the orc and troll assassins make their checks across the vast continent of Kalimdor, they are ultimately tasked with 'policing' and 'tracking' any traitors to the Horde and bringing them to justice. Orc assassins work tirelessly to keep the Horde strong, though they are no longer the heartless killers from the time of the Burning Legion. Now, they track down and dispatch those who would threaten the security of the Horde. Troll rogues As long as there have been troll tribes, so has there been troll enemies of said tribe. With a racial history full of assassination and subterfuge and a physique well lent to sneaking and killing, combined with astonishing physical resilience in the forms of healing grievous physical injuries and regenerating lost limbs (an ability inherent to all trolls), the rogue profession isn't an uncommon choice for the opportunistic troll. Troll rogues operate out of the same city as their orc brethren. They also receive similar training and contacts. Orc and troll rogues can often be seen working in tandem on the battlefield - employed under the same assassin clans. Undead rogues Deathstalkers are feared not only for their phenomenal skills of infiltration and murder, but also because they are assassins who have no need for sleep, air, food, water or physical rest. Deathstalkers can remain submerged in water or inside a casket indefinitely. They can also pose as corpses in a battlefield or a graveyard, since by all means, that is exactly what they are. Deathstalkers are a prized asset to both the Forsaken and the Horde, and those who incur Sylvanas' wrath can expect a swift and sure death by their hands. Blood elf rogues The natural agility of any elf, combined with a racial control over and thirst for magical energy, ensures that blood elf rogues are the most impeccable mage-slayers in all of Azeroth. The dark alleys of Silvermoon City crawl with shadowy figures representing the dark side of the blood elf psyche. Before the Sunwell was destroyed the high elves did not have a full fledged group of assassins as they were deemed dishonorable and an unworthy asset, however when the Sunwell was destroyed this attitude changed dramatically, the blood elves decided to create a small force of rogues that would prevent any more security threats which could disestablish the recovering blood elf race. Because of this most rogues are members of the Farstrider organization which are tasked with protecting and securing the blood elf race from any potential threats from within and from without. It is without a doubt that the blood elf assassin population is increasing rapidly and although not as famous as the Forsaken Deathstalkers they are slowly making their presence felt in the Horde through their ruthless tactics and incredible skills. Goblin rogues Other rogue races High elf rogues For the high elves, such a profession is an alien concept and therefore rare (if not-existent) among their people.World of Warcraft RPG, p80 In World of Warcraft there are high elven Theramore infiltrators. In the pen-and-paper RPG, infiltrators are a special prestige class, and are like a multi-classed rogue. Satyr rogues Many satyrs become rogues, and this disparity is one reason they prefer ambushes and guerilla tactics — hopefully, satyr rogues can incapacitate enemy warriors soon after combat is joined, thereby leaving them free to strike at vulnerable spellcasters and war machine crews. Satyr rogues who distinguish themselves — or show a certain penchant for painful traps and ambushes — are called satyr tricksters. Satyr ranged support usually comes from magic. A few satyrs become necromancers or warlocks; some become dark spellcasters called soulstealers or hellcallers. Satyr rogues are fairly common. Some rogues take a few levels in warlock in order to add some curses to their repertoire; these individuals are called shadowdancers.Dark Factions, 184 Starting attributes References Category:Class races Category:Dark Factions Races Category:World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game